the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tigress
Master Tigress is the tritagonist of Spongebob's adventures of Kung fu Panda. Tigress the strongest and boldest of the Furious Five. (and darkly rumored to be the long lost daughter of Shere Khan, but mostly assumed to be just rumors) She is generally friendly but the least sociable of the five. In many scenes in which the other four of the Furious Five and/or Po and his friends were joking or having fun, Tigress would often remain quiet and withdrawn. It was strongly believed, by Shifu and herself, that Oogway was about to choose her as the Dragon Warrior before Po's entrance, despite Oogway's statements. Tigress bitterly resents Po for thwarting her dream, and is the most vocal of the Five in her contempt for the panda and his perceived lack of respect for kung fu, even hold out against Spongebob, his friends, even on Kaa, who was the uncle of Viper. even while her comrades grow to respect him, and actselly liked Spongebob and his friends, they still believed she was the true Dragon Warrior. Upon hearing Po protesting to Master Shifu that he will never be able to defeat Tai Lung nor the villain leage even if Shifu changed him, Master Tigress, feeling that she could defeat Tai Lung instead of Po, took it upon herself to intercept the incoming villains along with the rest of the Five, who came with her. However, they were all defeated by Tai Lung's superior martial skill and nerve attack. When Po defeats Tai Lung, and when the villain leage was all defeated and chased off, Tigress is deeply impressed, and she is the first to acknowledge Po as the true Dragon Warrior, and as a master of kung fu, giving him a sweet smile as she does so. she joins the shell louge squad, inspired abd impressed by their skills as heroes, but does get slightly annoyed how comical they offen act, even when it's time to be serious. Tigress is appearently head henco of the five, eveidented when the five followed her orders to combat Tai lung the the villain leage. Tigress is easily intolientable to insults, notaly in these following films: #the origenal kung fu panda film, where Po makes a funny face, and Tigress reacts negitively, insulted by this, thinking Po didn't took it seriously, was about to punch Po before stopped by Mantis. also in the film, Tai Lung prevokes her by saying his battle with Po will be legendary, which was a sult in an old wound, since she was not choosen to be the dragon warrior. #the Spongebob verson of Kung fu panda, the sence where Po made a funny face was replaced by Marty stating that she should wear a t-shirt that reads, "I'm a cry baby!", in negitive response and thought her abuse and insults to Po and friends were still unjustived. taking it as challnage to her supieriority, she chased Marty. #Spongebob and Friends and the Emperior's new groove, After Kuzco refused to undo his dream home plans, stating, "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASENTS!" Tigress, not realising He wasn't refering to her, hits Kuzco, sends him tumbling torwords, a rock. while he survived, he stated, "My head." also in that film, Tai Lung prevokes her again by stating that he will have the honor of claiming Shenzi's Soul. Tigress is offended by this, is cause Tigress values all of her allies, even thoses who once served the darkness but reformed. also, she was highly offended by Tai Lung's comment that how he would even considered ending a life an honor. however, this time, Tigress at least got payback on Tai Lung when he was tied up and left to hang, since he was only a cameio character and not an intended villain character to appear in the film. #Spongebob and Friends go home on the range, Tai Lung comes back, but this time as a more major character along side Makunga and Galaxhar, there, he prevokes Tigress again with a simuler comment on how it would be an honer to end a life, this time, it was Spyro, who was inpourent for the shell louge squad cause of Dark Cynder. Tigress like before was offended by this, but also became determin to ensure Tai Lung will do no such thing, only like in Spongebob's adventures of Kung fu panda and the origenal film verson, he skillfully exgates, but does not nerve attack the heroes, but instead, let's Makunga and Galaxhar harshly comment on their skills as heroes. #Spongebob and friends find atlantis, Helga was attacking Milo, in so, she was stating that after she finished him off, she would then go after the shell louge squad, starting with Tigress, who she refered Tigress as an ugly tiger. offended by her comment, and wanting to defend Milo, she Attacks Helga, whcih pushed Helga over a cliff, presumingly ending her life till she is hinted to return in a future project, which is Spongebob and Friends meet Hercules. In Secrets of the Furious Five, Tigress was revealed to be an orphan living in the Bao Gu Orphanage where she was greatly feared by the other children and the matron due to her destructively lacking control of her great temper, strength, fangs, and claws. Left alone and isolated in her room for the safety of the other children, she soon began to see herself as a monster, as everyone else did. Then Shifu, at the request of the orphanage, came to render some assistance. Shifu taught her to control herself by playing dominoes, which requires not only discipline, grace, and precision but a delicacy of the hand and a steady heart that Tigress struggled to gain at first. Eventually, after months of training, she learned to control both her anger and her movements and became friends with the other orphans. Although she was still feared by all potential parents who visited the orphanage to adopt the other children, Shifu soon adopted her and he took her in as his foster daughter, giving a small but genuinely sweet smile to her as they walked towards Tigress' new home. However, Shifu still carried the emotional scars of previous events, and thus was somewhat more strict and distant in her upbringing. The older Tigress in the main film explains to Po that Shifu loved Tai Lung like no other person before or since, including her. Tigress is like the serious, srict, but considerate Aunt to the louge Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members Category:Females